custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Rising
Darkness Rising is a prequel to Jahoan17's next major project, the Battlezones ''trilogy''. This is the first story that takes place in the Eternal Twilight alternate universe. Story Krakua, Matoran of Sonics, was sitting at his usual spot in De-Koro. As usual, the other De-Matoran were staying away from him, for one sole reason, he was humming to himself, which was highly annoying to the other Matoran, who disliked any noise. As the odd Matoran was looking about, he thought he saw a movement in the trees surrounding the village, dismissing it as a trick of the light, he returned to his own thoughts. Makuta Mutran looked through the bushes, eying the Koro with the eye of a scientist, looking at a experiment in progress. His sister Makuta, Gorast, was standing next to him, impatient. “When are you going to stop analyzing the worthless Matoran, and actually use that virus of yours?” She asked, clearly tired of waiting around. “Not to worry, sister, it'll be just... about... NOW!” Mutran shouted the last part, as he threw the glowing green orb into the village, shattering in the plaza, and releasing its vile contents. Krakua, saw the orb fly through the air, and gave a shout of warning, but that only earned him dirty looks from the other Matoran. The modified Zamor Sphere would ensure that another warning would not arrive. One of the De-Matoran breathed the in blackish gas, and started choking on it. Doubled over, the Matoran could do nothing as his body twisted, wicked spikes cracked through his armor, and black wings burst from his back. As the unfortunate Matoran stood up, and turned toward the crowd of horrified Matoran of Sonics as his Kanohi twisted into the shape of a Shelek, Mask of Silence. His eyes had turned blood-red. The former Matoran raised a clawed hand, and released a blast of Sound that sent all but Krakua to the ground. Krakua had seen his former brother raise his hand, and covered his audio receptors with his hands, saving him from the terrible noise. The other Matoran weren't as lucky, and fell to the ground, breathing in the toxic substance and mutating as well. Krakua breathed it in, but nothing happened except the brief choking, but coughed the gas out with no ill effects. The other former Matoran stood up, shadow energy crackling at their clawed fingertips. Krakua chose that moment to run. He had made in three kio out from the village before the monsters managed to get into firing range. That was enough to kick him into high gear, and Krakua sprinted the distance to a village on the Tren Krom Peninsula. Running into the village, he shouted “Help, THE MAKUTA HAVE RETURNED!” One Matoran stood up, his name was Vultraz, and, sword in hand, he charged into the oncoming swarm. It would be his last act as a Matoran. A black and green Makuta flew in, and blasted the Ta-Matoran with another sphere. The orb struck him dead-on, and within seconds, Vultraz had been transformed into a Makuta. Krakua stumbled, and thought he was a goner, with a storm of Makuta who would show no mercy. Suddenly, a white-clad hand grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him out of harms way. “Hi, I'm Mazeka, and right now, it would seem like I'm the only one who can help you.” The Volitak-wearer said. The two sped off as fast as they could from the swarm. Reaching the coast, the duo found a boat sitting on the shore. The Mazeka jumped into the vessel, and Krakua kicked the boat into the water before climbing in himself. As the two Matoran hid under the tarp that covered whatever the cargo was, Krakua saw a green glow from under one of the crates. Krakua reached down to grab it, and the second his finger touched the object, a surge of silvery energy ran up his arm. Krakua jumped up, and in a flash of light, Krakua the Matoran was gone, replaced by a Toa of Sonics. Mazeka, startled, reached down to see what it was, and he ended up like Krakua, transformed into a Toa of Ice. The pair starred at their armor, and noticed the swords they now carried in their hands. Before they could finish marveling, however, an unearthly screech pierced the air. Three Makuta surrounded the Toa. Mazeka was the first to strike, driving an icicle into the wing of the Makuta hovering nearest to him. The injured Makuta fell into the water, disappearing from sight. The second Makuta took a dive, trying to skewer the rookie Toa with his claws, but Mazeka jabbed his sword at the monster, and coated its Kanohi with a thick layer of ice. Thrown off balance, the Makuta struck the side of the boat, shattered his Kanohi, and sank out of sight as his antidermis dissipated. Mazeka left the last Makuta for Krakua, who used his Suletu to know his opponents every move, and knocked him of aim with a series of sonic blows. Growing tired of this strategy, he switched to a more direct tactic. Focusing his power, Krakua sent a concentrated beam of sound that struck the Makuta, and caused his armor to vibrate until it shook itself apart at the atomic level. Then, it was over. The attackers had been defeated, and all that was left was to warn the other islands of the Makuta's threat. The two Toa knew that while they had won the battle, the war had just begun. On Destral, Makuta Dreadex sat atop his throne, listening to Mutran and Gorast explaining how the test went. After hearing that the Antidermic Virus worked, he dismissed the pair. And started plotting his offense on Metru Nui and Artakha. The war had indeed begun. Characters *Krakua(Eternal Twilight alternate universe) *Vultraz(Eternal Twilight alternate universe) *Mazeka(Eternal Twilight alternate universe) *Makuta Mutran(Eternal Twilight alternate universe) *Makuta Gorast(Eternal Twilght alternate universe) *Makuta Dreadex(Eternal Twilight alternate universe) *Several unidentified Matoran turned Makuta Trivia *This story takes place at about the same time as the Prime Reality's Great Cataclysm. Category:User:Jahoan17 Category:Stories